


Time in the Game

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [27]
Category: Bleach, My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Bleach: Diversity Writing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Isekai, Prompt B-15, Second Person, Section B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Toshiro wakes up in a strange place.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 4
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, Second Person POV





	Time in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach or My Time in Portia. This was written for Prompt B-15 where I wrote a story which is written in second person that is between 500-1k.

You wake up noticing nothing seems right.

More specifically, the place you wake up is not the tenth division barracks, sound in your bed at the captain’s quarters. Instead, you find your entire body aching as you wake up in a small room with four windows. For the life of…

There is no bathroom in this strange place, yet in the back of your mind, you contemplate the most likely candidate for having kidnapped you during the middle of the night. Sadly, Ichimaru Gin is top of your list despite the fact him being listed as one of the dead after the Winter War ended. As such, your mind went directly to one fukutaicho of the tenth division who honestly…

Does Matsumoto have the brains to pull this off even?

“Ouch.” You mentally chide yourself, knowing full well Matsumoto Rangiku is indeed smarter than she lets on, yet chucking you into some strange place is out of character for her. That is, unless she decided you needed a vacation, yet this – this place seemed like the last place she’d pick. She’d more than likely drag you to some kind of health spa then get excited when the attendant believed you too young to go in on your own.

Your cheeks heat up in embarrassment – she is not your mother. She is so not your mother.

Taking a deep breath, you achingly get out of bed and find the reason for the lack of night's sleep comes down to the need for repairs to the floor. A sound of irritation escapes your lips, knowing full well such a run-down place is one of the last places Matsumoto would chuck you off to, yet she’d have accommodations for herself somewhere in the place. There’s also no kitchen, no place to eat anything, yet oddly…

Your needs don’t need to be fulfilled.

Every morning you need to get up and fix your hair – you hate the way the white locks look after a night's sleep. “ _Completely unprofessional_ ,” you think to yourself while still looking at your feet. You’re wearing tennis shoes. You’re wearing tennis shoes and jeans and a really ugly yellow shirt you swear would be picked out by one of Kurosaki’s sisters. “ _The one who's always cleaning. Not the one who…_ ”

All Kurosaki’s are weird in your mind – as weird as the Shiba clan.

You let out a sigh, knowing full well _none_ of the Kurosaki family members would kidnap you and stick you in some weird place. Of course, it’s not something you would put past your former taicho. Nope. You so wouldn’t put that past Isshin, given the fact he’s – well Isshin. Worse, Kaien would have gone along with the whole thing. Thinking of the two Shinigami makes your stomach churn, frustrated with the fact you missed the two in your life despite how frustrating they made it.

Of course, there’s this weird feeling in the back of your head that…

“ _No way that there is some kind of connection between the Kurosaki family and taicho. No way at all.”_ Letting out a sigh, you look around, wondering what you should do next and then you say, “What should I do next?”

“Just open up the game menu.”

Your eyes blinked, realizing you’d forgotten someone in your list of people who might have kidnapped you. “Voralberna!”


End file.
